remus lupin 4
by moonylupin17
Summary: continuation of 3


I was cuddling with Lupin on his bed when I suddenly remembered something. (Isn`t the full moon tomorrow?) I suddenly said completely ruining the mood that he was in, oops. (Yeah it is, how very kind of you to remember, you're a good girlfriend.) He said sarcastically and jokingly. (Sorry, it was a random thought that for some demented reason decided to pop into my mind, ha-ha) I said laughing at the end. (Okay, well I am going to transform in this room tomorrow and if you don`t want me to bother you just go into your bed as a coffin and you should be find.) He said completely serious, he really thinks I'm not going to be there, he is going to go through a tremendous amount of pain and he thinks I'm not going to help him through it, fool. (No way, your D.N.A. is changing, it is probably the most painful thing in the world, I have to at least help you through it!) I said looking at him in disbelief. (If at any time you can`t stand me, just go into coffin and completely ignore me, I get um... how can I say this, excited.) He said the last word blushing like hell, oh so he`s horny when he`s a werewolf. (I may just have to take advantage of that.) I said as I crouched and pounced on him making him fly onto the bed. I straddled him and he hit my arm making it give out, I ended out laying right on top of him, he grinned. He rolled so he was on top of me. He pressed his body against mine as much as he could and started to make out with me. He glided his tongue into my mouth that I granted entrance without a fight, I then did the same to him and he gave me the same reaction as I gave him. He pulled away to get a breath of air, he probably was suffocating, I slide away so he couldn`t attack me again.

(I am going to go to bed, it`s 2am and we have school tomorrow, at least we both finished our homework, no thanks to you though.) He said smirking at me. (Sorry, I don`t like potions, I get the theory part I just don`t get the practical part.) I said defending myself. (Well you help me with transfiguration, so I don`t mind doing your homework once in a while, not all the time though.) He said seeing me just about to say something, he got it completely right as well. Smart werewolf he is. (Night Mr. Remus Lupin) I said just as I passed out.

I woke up to the most annoying thing ever, someone jumping you; I love you and all Remus but no! (Remus, What the hell I was having a good dream.) I said yawning and stretching my whole body at once, most people would get locked up but not me. (What class do you have... oh yeah, you wouldn`t be going to school today would you?) I said giving myself a epic face palm. (Nope I will not be, so behave yourself and pay attention in potions, don`t make tar again.) He said laughing at my previous attempt at potions. (Hey it was very good quality of tar, I was really thick and sticky.) I said defending myself for my lack of potions talent. (One problem was is that it burned.) He said smiling. (Just a minor side affect I could fix it.) I said rushing out the door before he could retaliate.

I was walking down the hallway when someone walked by and slapped my ass, oh come on, what the fuck, not a stripper here do I look like I like a metal pole, idiot.

I went to transfiguration and sat next to a boy with ice white hair, hmm, were have i seen this guy before, for some strange reason I want to punch him in the face, that`s usually not a good thing with me. (Hey can I borrow a quill and some ink, I forgot mine in my dormitory?) He asked while not taking his eyes off the teacher, I think he is scared of her, she is rather butch, ah Amazon. (Um... here it is.) I said while rummaging through my purse, I pulled out a black quill and a bottle of ink. (Thanks you`re a life saver.) He said. It then clicked, I know who he is, he is that mother fucking sun of a bitch that slapped my ass! (It took you long enough, you also have a nice rack, i didn't have time to tell you in the hallway.) He said grinning. (You ignorant sun of a bitch!) I said getting up and leaving the seat that I was sitting at, he grabbed my wrist, I could of pulled away but wizards aren`t that strong. I fell back into the seat and glared at him and tried to sit the furthest I could from it.

I had defence against the dark arts next but I didn`t really have to go, we were still doing vampires, ironic isn`t it, and next week were doing werewolf's.

I ran to the dorm that me and Remus shared, oh shit I forgot he password. (Um... Remus I sort of forgot the password, can you let me in?) I said while knocking on the door. I heard him come running up to the door, but he didn`t open it. (How do I know that it isn`t an imposter?) He said with a smile in his voice, oh my god he is so immature, he`s just fucking around with me now. (Remus I know because you have purple underwear in your top drawer and then pink in the bottom of you dresser.) I said laughing the whole time. He opened the door and threw a pair of boxers of his at me, ahhh. (So cheating, I didn`t have a weapon, but you got the weapon of death and destruction.) I said completely making fun of him now. I then noticed what he was wearing, he was shirtless with a pair of royal blue boxers on that showed ever line on him, oh my god does he ever have a gorgeous body.

Rooms design

bathroom but alot larger and darker

room like this but cave darkness and two beds


End file.
